Spring Song
by Vixen in Violet
Summary: My first fanfic! How does Haruka really feel about her beloved brother? Centered around these two, this is a simple and sweet story that will hopefully capture your interest.
1. Merry Mornings

Blush in the Spring

Just a note: This is my first fanfic so I suppose flames are to be expected. But I would like you to go easy on me if you review this story. Thanks so much for reading! .

Oh yeah, some of my grammar and spelling just sucks by the way… DX

But just try and work with me here!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Sister Princess as I am using them for entertainment purposes only.

Now please, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

"AITAI AI AI AI AI NONI! AENAI AI AI AI KONYA W- "

Wataru Minakami slowly rubbed his unfocused eyes on the strange device hovering a few inches from his face, a bit too close for comfort. Unsteadily he got to his feet as he took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

"Someday I'm going to find out what that song is called." He muttered to himself, noting the unfamiliar and high-pitched voice the singer of this Japanese song possessed. Rin Rin had given him this alarm clock as a birthday present about a month ago and for the longest time Wataru had woken up to the same song every single morning.

"Elder brother!" A somewhat shrill voice rang from outside his bedroom door. "If you don't hurry up and get dressed your breakfast will get cold!"

"It- it can't be true." Wataru muttered to himself, exasperated. "I should really set my alarm clock to an earlier wake up call."

* * *

As everybody chatted merrily about this and that at the breakfast table a pair to bright blue eyes were staring at a certain beloved brother.

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" Haruka mused to herself. "Whenever I look at beloved brother, my chest starts to hurt from the beating of my heart."

The eyes that had been admiring Wataru's fine-boned facial features suddenly widened, then blinked as Haruka turned to look at a nearby painting on the wall, which had suddenly become much more interesting.

* * *

For a split second Wataru had caught, and held, the girl's gaze before her violet-colored ponytail quickly replaced the shy face staring at him not a moment ago. He smiled to himself. He liked having Haruka as a sister because she was always someone he could count on or confide in if he had problems. Plus she was always cute when she was shy, although he had absolutely no idea what ability _he_ might possess to make her blush all the time. A voice soon broke into his thoughts.

"Hey Bro-Bro, will you read me a storybook when we come home from school? Sakuya just bought it for me yesterday!"

"Of course, Hinako."

"Yippee! I get to spend time with Bro-Bro!" And with that she grabbed her book bag and jacket and skipped out the door.

Kaho shoved the last of her buttered toast into her mouth before grabbing her own book bag.

"Don't leave without me Hinako!" As she headed towards the front door she called out a quick "See you at school, brother!" before catching up to the youngest sister. Wataru decided to follow suit and left the table to fetch his school blazer. Satisfied that he was ready to go, he walked out to the front steps of the Welcome House, vaguely aware of a presence nearby.

"Aren't you forgetting something, brother darling?"

"Wha-! Oh Chikage, it's only you." Wataru waited a few seconds for the hair standing up on his neck to go down. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"I was just giving you your math book you left in the kitchen yesterday." She said in a way that made him sweat-drop and want to go somewhere far, far away where she wouldn't know of his existence.

"Er- I mean- that is… thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Alright, we're all ready to go, dear brother!" Sakuya's high-spirited voice called out from the dining room.

_So much going on so early in the morning, _Wataru sighed. _Hopefully this won't be another crazy day._

* * *

-Angela

Well that ends the first chapter! I didn't want to go into too much detail because I was afraid the chapter might be too long. I'm hoping that this story sounds like it could really happen in the TV show so, please, if you have comments I'd love to hear them.


	2. Evening Approaches

Okay I have just uploaded this chapter even though no one has reviewed my story yet sighs Ah, but I know it's probably because the last time anyone updated their SP story was like a few months ago. So even if I dont' get any reviews sighs again I will post the whole story anyway just in case someone who is bored out of their mind comes to take a look xD.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sister Princess but I own the story.

P.S. There is a reference to episode 17 ("It's Moxibustion... Blush") in this chapter so... if you haven't seen the episode then chances are you won't understand some of the things going on. If you don't hate my story _that_ much you could probably research the eppie on the web! _Phew... too much to talk about -.-_

Okay... here is chapter 2 .

* * *

Currently there was one boy fast asleep, two girls who were giggling and making faces at the boy who was asleep, and the teacher who seemed oblivious to it all as he droned on about the important differences of the direct and inverse variation of a function. The bell rang. Haruka quickly gathered her books and dropped them into her book bag before pushing her chair in and hurrying out the door. It was lunchtime, which meant she could finally see beloved brother! The very thought of him made the heat rise in her cheeks.

* * *

After many unsuccessful attempts, the purple haired German girl failed to spot her beloved brother. All the other sisters were also void of the knowledge of where Wataru could be. 

"He's probably off somewhere with his nose in a dictionary or somethin" Mami had scoffed.

Finally, Haruka gave up and decided to eat her lunch before the bell rang for afternoon classes. She chose a nice, green-leaved tree bordering the east side of the school's campus for her eating-place. As she came closer towards the great oak, she noticed a mop of chestnut-brown hair swaying slightly in the breeze. The person sitting next to the tree trunk on the cool green grass caused her face to turn cherry red.

"Beloved brother…" she said quietly and stepped timidly towards him.

* * *

Wataru looked up from the book he was reading. He was met by a lovely face and the trademark purple ponytail that came with it. 

"Haruka! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Ah, no, it's alright beloved brother. I've been here for only a short while." He smiled fondly as he saw her trying to hide her face, which was still pink from her blushing.

"Why don't you sit down and have lunch with me? It's nice here because everyone else is eating lunch in their classrooms.

After munching on the bri and tuna sandwiches that Shirayuki had prepared for them, which were surprisingly delicious, Haruka and Wataru both found themselves trying to think up something interesting to say to one another. Another minute passed, then another, and another filled with awkward silence.

Suddenly a breeze kicked in and a singly pink cherry blossom from a nearby cherry tree floated in front of their faces, causing them to catch each other's gaze. He felt slightly uncomfortable sitting so close to this girl who, even though she was his sister, often made his heart skip a beat.

_What will I do now? We're all alone together and he's making me blush! This is quite embarrassing!_

"Um, Haruka…"

"Uh, sorry beloved brother I think the bell is going to ring pretty soon so I'd better get going." With that she put the leftovers in the basket Shirayuki provided and literally skipped towards the building- but not in the fear that she'd be late for her classes.

* * *

Wataru almost chuckled to himself before gathering his own leftovers. "I wonder if I'll ever figure her out." 

As the bell finally rang he made his way for the classroom. Up above him in the cloudless blue sky he could make out the shape of that weird statue that was always spinning around- to his direction to be exact. Sometimes he got the feeling that thing- whatever it was- was watching him. He laughed nervously to himself.

"Eh.. heh… it can't be true..."

* * *

Shortly upon returning home from school, Wataru had obliged to read to Hinako her new book. 

"Big bro! Why don't you come skating with me outside before it gets dark?" Mamoru sped toward him, skates already equipped to her feet.

"Wait! Dear brother was going to come shopping with me today- right, dear brother?" Sakuya eyed him pleadingly.

Wataru sweat-dropped.

"Will… you… play… with me, Mon Frere?" Aria's small periwinkle covered head popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh boy." He muttered incoherently to himself.

* * *

"Wow Haruka! This tea tastes fabulous!" Yotsuba exclaimed with her crisp British accent. 

"I'm glad you like it. This herbal tea is supposed to help you relax so you can fall asleep easier."

Yotsuba, Kaho, Shirayuki, and Karen were all sitting on their knees next to Haruka, who was performing the tea ceremony.

"Ah… a traditional Japanese room." Shirayuki sighed, eyeing Haruka's many tapestries and the lantern next to her bed. "It reminds me of my old home." She had a dreamy look in her eyes as the effects of the tea began to kick in.

Karen's eyes, on the other hand, brightened.

"Wouldn't it be nice for big brother to come have tea with us right now?" She folded her hands to her chest, as if in prayer, as she always did when she desired something.

* * *

"Hmm. I wonder what I should write to Akio." Wataru stared at the little pink computer that Rin Rin had put together for him. There was a knock on his door. 

"Big brother, may I come in?"

"Yeah of course. What do you need?" He asked, recognizing the voice he heard as Karen's.

Instead of coming inside his room she just poked her head around the door.

"Haruka and some of the girls are having tea in her room… would you like to come join us?"

He struggled to hide his embarrassment as he mumbled a quick "Okay I'll be right there."

Karen closed the door and her footsteps could be heard running down the circular hallway to Haruka's room.

"I guess the e-mail will have to wait." Slowly he got up from his desk chair and stepped out into the hall.

The last time Wataru had been in Haruka's room he had gotten a moxibustion treatment that was supposed to help heal his sprained ankle. After returning to his own room late that night- or very early the next morning- he realized that they had been making questionable noises during the moxibustion process. His fears had been confirmed when he noticed the constant stares he and Haruka had received the next morning at breakfast. He had then vowed never to look at any of his sisters in the eye for a week.

"Okay, here we go." Wataru said to himself as he tentatively opened his sister's bedroom door. He was immediately swept in by a tidal wave of salutations:

"Hi Elder brother!"

"Hello again beloved brother!"

"Check it out, it's brother dearest!"

"Hello! Big brother!"

"Good evening to you, brother!"

Sweat-dropping, Wataru smiled and nodded to all of the sisters. He sat down next to Yotsuba who had saved a spot especially for him so she could check out brother dearest's drinking habits.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there talking to the girls when his eyes began to feel like steel-iron plates. Three cups of this Japanese herbal tea was enough to make anyone drop like a log and sleep soundly for hours. He was faintly aware of some of his sisters yawning their exclamation to go to bed, as it was getting pretty late.

_Mm… I should go to bed too…_ Wataru thought absently. The last thing he remembered was the flickering light of a lantern blowing out, and his own eyelids failing him at last.

* * *

Again if anyone reads this please review. I know some of my grammar sucks. Don't rub it in -.- 

-Angela


	3. Rude Awakenings

-_sigh_- It seems I will have grown old and will have long forgotten this story before someone reads it. But I can still hope, right? _Grr..._ Until someone reviews my story, I won't have the inspiration to keep writing other fanfics... Er, not that I'm saying that I'm any good at them or anything, I just want to keep writing in my spare time. I'm only asking for pointers, people! That said, please oh please, read and review! D

Disclaimer: Yeah, um, I definitely don't own Sister Princess. Heck, why would anyone on FanFiction own anything here? . 

* * *

He was awoken by the sound of a teapot whistling. _Wait a minute, _he thought groggily, _this isn't my room…but it does seem familiar. Oh yeah, that's what happened._ He just happened to have too much tea last night and must have passed out looking like an idiot in front of his sisters. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. _Wait **another** minute…_ _I was sure I fell asleep on the floor…so why am I in **Haruka's bed?**_

"CRAP!"

"Beloved brother! Oh no, the tea woke you up didn't it! I'm so sorry."

Everything was almost a blur as Wataru stared at the purple-haired girl rushing to his side and at his own body as he lay almost lifelessly in his sister's bed.

"Um… beloved brother, are you alright?"

"I don't know… you tell me!" He cried out warily. "What time did I fall asleep last night? What time is it now? Why did I wake up sleeping _here_ just now?" He was gesturing wildly with his hands.

Haruka knew that more color on her cheeks was showing than she wished. "To answer your questions, beloved brother, midnight, eleven in the morning, and when you fell asleep last night I let you stay in my bed while I slept on the floor (even though Haruka's traditional Japanese bed is actually on the floor, she referred to herself as sleeping on the floor next to her bed).

Wataru's heart was still thumping and his head was still swimming before his brain actually processed what his sister had just told him. Haruka immediately noticed the relief written on his face.

"Are you sure nothing is the matter, beloved brother? You looked so worried a minute ago. I assure you that if anything came here in the night, I would protect you!" She instantly pulled out a long spear that made Wataru yet again utter his famous proverb: "It- it _can't_ be true..!"

* * *

_So everyone is out shopping right now while I'm stuck here in my room_. A light tapping noise caught his attention. It was already 1:00 in the afternoon by the time Wataru had showered and arrived back at his own room _Did that tapping come from the window just now?_ He went over to the big glass window by his bed and unlocked it.

"Hello beloved brother!" Haruka's face popped into view before he had the time to open the window.

"Oh geez! Don't scare me like that! If I didn't know any better I'd day you were turning into Chikage."

"Well I decided not to go shopping today because I wanted to spend time with you." She tilted her head a little and blushed.

"Er, what are you doing outside there anyway?"

"I have been admiring the cherry trees on the front lawn. The blossoms are so beautiful when they are in bloom."

The window, now open, let in a breeze fragranced with the smell of roses planted outside his bedroom. Wataru noticed the sparkle in Haruka's eyes as she announced how lovely the springtime was on the island.

One slightly throbbing head and two soon-to-be bruises later, Wataru stood outside of his room with his sister after haphazardly climbing out his window. They walked along the path leading to and from the Welcome House for several minutes just admiring the scenery.

The young girl finally found her voice. "Beloved brother, do… you remember the last time we danced?"

"How could I forget? I remember the whole hairpin incident too." He smiled, remembering.

Haruka stole a glance at him. _**Thump.. thump.. thump..** My chest is beginning to ache again. _She felt the heat gnawing at her cheeks.

"Would you.. say.. like to do it again?"

"You mean dance?" He asked. He was a little surprised, he had to admit, because he hadn't considered himself very talented when he had danced with Haruka the first time.

"Sure. Of course I'll dance with you."

Like magic, brother and sister danced amidst the cherry trees and the flowers that adorned the lawn.

He couldn't tell if they were waltzing or walking, but as the cherry blossoms swirled around their bodies and the wind blew through their hair, the two felt free- like they were flying. He could almost hear the music being played just for them as they looked into each other's eyes. Ever so slowly did the music begin to fade away as the cherry blossom petals all drifted to the ground.

"Oh!" Haruka put her hands to her cheeks when she realized he was staring at her."

He grinned. "I see you are blushing again." He picked up something laying in the grass and held the object up to her face. "Your cheeks are the same color as this cherry blossom, you know."

She gasped. "Are you making fun of me? …I'm sorry. I can't help but blush when I am around you, my beloved brother."

"Oh, Haruka, that's-"

**"**WAAATAARUUUUU**!"**

God. Wataru had heard that voice somewhere before.

"I see you have been having fun with your younger sisterrrr… is it TRUUUE?"

"What the-! Why the **heck** do you care and what _are_ you doing here anyway, Yamada!"

"Heh heh…" the redhead grinned, showing off his blinding white teeth. I was just strolling in the neighborhood, when I came by your house- just by accident of course! Anyway, I was wondering if- HEY! Where'd you two go!"

* * *

End Ch. 3 

Heh. Yeah I guess I ended on a silly note there with Yamada butting in and all. Oh yeah and since I know naught about dancing I decided not to go into much detail -_bangs head into wall- _**Ouch!** _Nyah.. that hurts._ Anyhoo, I REALLY want to know what you think about my story so why don't you press the pretty button in the corner that says 'write a review' or whatever the heck it says xD Thanks a bunch and see you in chapter four! ..._Hopefully._

_-_Angela

a.k.a. Paapuru-Chan


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Heh. Chapter 4 is finally here and it's really short!! Anyways, I blame my teachers for all the stupid homework I've been forced to do this past month and I apologize that it took so long for a short chapter to come out. It's too bad that, like, almost nobody is reading my story, but like I said before, I'm gonna finish it anyway. Sooo here is the shortest chapter ever!! I hope it is interesting (because that's what I'm going for!). Okay? Right then...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess. If I did I'd probably be living an awesome life in Tokyo or something. Well, one can only hope...

* * *

With a sigh Wataru plopped onto the couch in the dining room.

"Are you sure it was okay to just leave him there like that?" The kimono-clad girl piped up.

"Eh, he's fine. He'll wander back home when he gets bored."

"Oh, um, I wanted to thank you for dancing with me _again_." A nervous smile played at her lips.

"Yeah, it's no problem." His breath caught in his throat when he noticed her blushing once again. He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, may I ask why you blush all the time around me?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head and replied, "I really have no explanation for these things, beloved brother. They, um, just sort of happen on their own…"

"But, Haruka… you know we're _brother and sister_… and well…"

"But beloved brother…" The boy's breath caught in his throat as the girl sitting so closely nearby took his hand in her own. "If I could stay like this forever," she said, moving her head onto his shoulder, "then I would."

Wataru didn't know what to say. He was afraid to move because he didn't wish to hurt her feelings. He noticed the smell of cherry blossoms coming from Haruka's hair. _The fragrance is nice…_

He was now very aware of how close he was to his sister and felt his heart skip a beat when she sighed and rested her whole body, leaning on his.

"A-are you tired, Haruka?" Wataru asked, stuttering slightly.

"Ah, um, not really, but-" she yawned. "Even though we fell asleep so late last night I got up early to make tea and clean my bedroom before you woke up."

Without warning, the boy's hand seemed to develop a mind of its own and began stroking his sister's hair. He had expected her to flinch, or shy away, but she seemed to relax in the warmth of her brother's body.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

He squeezed his eyes shut. _No… it's just sibling love… I just like her as.. my sister! Geez._

Wataru gasped suddenly as Haruka's seemingly lifeless body pushed him down on the couch. She had him pinned.

_Okay, I'd say she's definitely asleep now. Well I guess there's nothing too wrong with this._

**CLICK**

_Except for one teeny tiny little thing…_

"Oh deeeer brotherrrr!!! Sorry we're so late but we stopped by the park on the way back and-" The ginger-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks when she stepped into the dining room. "Wh- wha…" She sputtered, taking in the scene before her. "What… _the hell_ is going on?!!!!"

* * *

Haruka stirred slightly, opening her eyes to witness a _very_ angry Sakuya glaring at her through slitted eyes. Realizing the position she was in, the embarrassed girl quickly jumped off the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"Gomen, beloved brother, Sakuya, nothing happened! Really.. I- I'm really sorry!" Not waiting for a reply, Haruka ran out of the dining room and up the stairs into the safety of her own room. Quickly shutting the door behind her, the girl fell to her knees and hugged them tightly. A single tear slid down her smooth cheek.

"I don't know what has gotten into me… I _love_ him." She wiped the tear away with her pink kimono sleeve. "But all I ever do is lean on you. I'm _terrible._"

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay, even if things happened kind of fast there. Anyway, I'm almost done with chapter five right now (YES!) and I just want to wait a little longer before posting it on here. I'd like to see if _anyone_ around here is remotely interested in Sister Princess and will bother to read my story.

_-awkward silence...-_

Okaaaay! Chapter 5 is on its way so... see you soon!! (_sure..._) xD

Paapuru-Chan


	5. Why Me?

Yay!! See, I said I was in the process of writing chapter five and here I am uploading it the next day! WHEEE!!! (_I'm kinda sugar high on all the leftover candy we didn't pass out- geez Halloween was a noisy night!)_ Yes... it is getting late... okay not really but it's almost 11:00 pm and I need some sleep. My eyelids are drooping at this very moment... Oh yeah and I'm also happy because more people are reading my story D Yay!!

Disclaimer: Why do I feel like I am repeating myself here?

Oh P.S. this chapter is kinda lame, in my opinion anyway, because Haruka, like, doesn't show up at all except at the beginning... but whatever. Maybe it's good for you Chikage fans. Hmph.

P.S.S. This is a very short chapter. Quite possibly shorter than the previous one.

* * *

The silence that hung in the air was thick as the family all sat down at the breakfast table. 

"I hope you're all very hungry because Princess' specially made blueberry pancakes are ready!!!" The frilly apron-clad girl bounced around the room handing each sister, and brother, way too many of the delicious hotcakes.

Wataru pushed his food around, hoping not to offend Shirayuki too much with his lack of appetite. On the other side of the table, Haruka did the same.

The events of the previous night seemed to have its affect on everybody. Even though most of the sisters hadn't actually witnessed the incident, they felt somewhat unsettled seeing Haruka fleeing up the stairs two at a time- an uncommon sight for the calm, serene girl. They had also heard shouting coming from the dining room where Sakuya had their older brother cornered. The younger sisters only heard fragments of the argument because Sakuya's screeching was rapidly ascending and descending to various levels.

The one thing that brought all the sisters back to Earth was a sudden barking noise, a pair of huge paws landing on Wataru's lap, and a lolling tongue.

"Oh Michael, stop that right this minute!" A soft-spoken girl commanded her dog. The dog barked again.

"Marie, I think Michael's trying to say something," Wataru chuckled inwardly.

"Ah! Gomen, brother mine." Marie blushed slightly as she pulled the happy creature off her brother. "I'm not quite sure what's gotten into him this morning."

"Pfft. He's probably just hungry." Mami's mildly sarcastic voice commented bluntly.

Shirayuki quickly downed the rest of her breakfast before running into the kitchen to fix something for Michael. The pooch followed her soon after with his tail wagging too fast for the eye to see.

As Wataru was about to take his plate into the kitchen, he felt a short breath on his neck.

"EEEK!! …Oh geez. Didn't you get the hint when I said not to do that anymore?!"

Chikage's calm composure, quite frankly, told him that she meant business.

_'Well this can't be good. She hasn't said a word yet and I already get the feeling that what she's about to say will be disturbing.'_

"When you are finished, brother darling, please meet me in my reading room."

The boy blinked a few times before the magenta-haired girl disappeared into the next room.

'_Reading room? How…odd.'

* * *

_

'_It's funny. I had no idea what Chikage liked to do in her room until now. I guess she just likes… reading.'_ Wataru knocked on the huge wooden door that marked the entryway to her living space.

"Come in… brother darling."

The boy almost turned around again to walk back in the other direction. Almost.

'_Geez, why does she have to be so creepy all the time?'_

Gingerly he opened the door, revealing a very… _pitch black_ room?

"Uh-uh.. Chikage?" His voice echoed. He squinted in the darkness when the door closed behind him and jumped back in fear as he saw a candle flickering to life in front of him.

"Welcome. Have a seat." Chikage's simple gesture led him to a long wooden table with some cards laying face down on it.

'_Oh, this is just wonderful.'_ Wataru's conscience sensed trouble. It was pretty obvious by the way his sister's eyes bore through his without blinking for half a minute.

"Welcome to my reading room." The girl smiled as she sat down in her tall, matching wooden chair.

"So this is what you meant by a reading room?" Wataru eyed the cards with the mystical symbols printed on their faces.

Chikage smiled when she saw the look on her brother's face. But before Wataru had the chance to ask any more questions, she took matters straight to the point.

"The reason why I have brought you here today was so I could ask you something important…"

Wataru gulped. He hated interrogations.

"What exactly, may I ask, would you call the relationship between Haruka and yourself?"

This came as a surprise.

"Wha-? Er… that is, we're brother and sister of course! What more could there be than just that?!"

"One should never deny their heart's true feelings, brother darling." Chikage replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Wataru began to rise from his seat across the table from Chikage. "Just so we're clear on the matter, there was _nothing_ going on yesterday between Haruka and I. Sakuya just caught us at the wrong place and at the wrong time. If she wants to act irrationally about this, the that is her problem and not mine." The boy pushed his chair in and, miraculously, found his way to the bedroom door in the darkness.

'_Hmm. She's not saying anything.'_ He gave his sister one last glance before stepping into the hallway. She didn't need to. The sad expression on her face was illuminated by the light of the flickering candle as the boy closed the door on his way out, walking away in silence.

* * *

It makes me laugh really. I just can't think of any good cliffhangers to keep people reading! Right, and I'm also gonna need to change the description because it says this is a short and sweet story, when in reality there are a lot of chapters. I hope to hear from people soon! Otherwise I might just die from not knowing my readers' opinions!! x.x

Paapuru-Chan


	6. Two Faced Gal

Yes, I'm back with chapter 6!!! Wow this story is getting so fun to write xD There are also a couple sentences where I was completely clueless with the use of grammar so if you seen anything that sounds..uh, wierd, then forgive my laziness to go get grammar help. Well I hope this chapter is a little more interesting because, well, it would kind of suck if people stop reading at this point due to lack of interest.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I've said it a million times already. Geez go find it in the first few chapters where I actually cared about not getting sued! Okay, of course I care and no, I don't own Sister Princess. So don't sue me. _Ahem_.

Here's chapter 6! .

* * *

Wataru Minakami stole another glance at his watch. 10:30 pm. He fought the urge to yawn as he made his way to his bedroom. Just minutes before he had lost his temper with Chikage, when she was simply trying to help him. But then, what did he even need help _with_? What was the question she had asked, something about a relationship with Haruka, his own sister? It was absurd, really. He felt another urge to yawn and this time did not resist.

"Phew. It's been such a long day. Hopefully things will be better in the morning." The boy's hopeful thoughts trailed off as he heard voices coming from the direction of his bedroom. "It can't be true! I just want some sleep!" Wataru whined to himself before opening his bedroom door.

"Of course you are forgiven but I just wanted to make it clear that- oh! Dear brother you're back!" The tall, ginger-haired girl smiled broadly in his direction while the purple-haired girl merely said nothing with what looked like a forced smile on her face.

"What are you two doing here- ahhhhh…" Wataru yawned again. "Isn't it, uh, past your normal bedtimes or something?"

Sakuya bounded over to her brother.

"Oh we were just waiting for you to come back so we could tell you something important!"

Wataru sighed. "And what were you planning to tell me?"

The ginger-haired girl's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"We've decided that in order to keep things fair for everyone, none of us will ever show displays of affection for you unless it is brotherly love. Like no _flirting._" She eyed him carefully.

"Eh?! F-flirting, did you say?!" Wataru was blushing like crazy now as he took in what his _own sister_ had just had just proclaimed. Man, she was sure open about these things. He also noticed Haruka staring at the ground from where she was seated at the end of his unmade bed.

'_She looks pretty depressed.' _He thought._ 'Maybe I should talk to her in the morning.'_

The shrill voice broke into his thoughts.

"Well I can see that you're tired, dear brother, so we'll just leave you to the good night's sleep you deserve!"

"Okay… goodnight then." Wataru managed an awkward smile as he tried to resist yawning yet again. His eyelids drooping, he barely noticed the two girls leaving his room. Sakuya swiftly walked out the door in her white high-heeled boots, stealing a last glance at him before she left.

"Goodnight, beloved brother." Haruka whispered as she quickly followed her sister out the door.

Those were the first words Wataru had heard her say since the night before. He made a mental note to talk to her sometime the next day. For now, though, he just needed to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Now this time she really was getting on his nerves.

"Ouch! Ow… lemme go!"

Sakuya giggled as she clung to Wataru's free arm, the one not occupied with carrying his book bag.

"Sakuya_-_ **_oww_**! What is this all about?"

She looked up at him with big indigo eyes.

"What are you talking about, silly? I'm just walking you to school, of course." She said innocently.

Wataru would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the fact that his sisters were so emotionally sensitive.

"Right. What about the others?" He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the family who were, oh, about twenty feet behind them, chatting amongst themselves.

"Well you know, dear brother…" The older girl turned to face him and placed the tip of her hand under her brother's chin. "It seems like we hardly ever see each other anymore." She eyed him closely. "And of course we aren't in any of the same classes either." Her face was now the polar opposite of what it had been before.

"Sakuya…" Wataru started, a bit flustered by his sister's actions.

"Oh silly, we don't need to dwell on the subject. From now on we can spend more time together that we ever have before! Come on! We'll be late for school if we don't hurry!" She yanked his arm again and dragged him down the path as fast as she could.

The boy sweat-dropped. _'So much for no public displays of affection._' Wataru thought. _'But why is she acting so clingy all of a sudden? I mean, what could possibly compel her to- oh, duh.' _He mentally slapped himself. _'It must be a girl thing that I will never understand. She must feel like she needs to protect me from the others or something. Most likely Haruka.' _He concluded with a sigh.

When, oh, when was this _ever_ going to end?

* * *

Fifth period was surely a drag. Back in Tokyo, Wataru would have spent every waking hour finishing up extra homework or studying for an exam. But here? Pfft. Yeah sure geometry was easy, but why did they have to load him up with so much busywork?

He survived the last twenty minutes of class and resisted the urge to jump for joy when the bell had finally rung. He stretched, reaching his hands into the air. That felt better.

"Just one more class to go and then I'm free." He said to himself, walking out of the classroom. The boy turned around a hallway corner and- **SMACK!**- ran straight into something. Or rather, someone.

"Ow.." He looked up, a little fazed, noticing the familiar girl's uniform. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there- err.. ah! Haruka?" Wataru finally noticed the trademark purple ponytail and the girl's face to whom it belonged.

"Hello beloved brother!" She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Haruka! I haven't seen you in a while now…" He trailed off. "Are you okay?"

Haruka looked confused for a split-second before realization sunk in.

"Oh... of course I'm alright, beloved brother."

"Well, if you're sure. We can talk when we get home, if you like."

He hadn't anticipated her next move.

"I'd like that… so very much, beloved brother!" She flung her arms around him as her head landed on his neck. She felt no shame, hugging her brother in front of the other students, who were giving the pair strange looks.

He knew she wanted to talk to him but that it had to wait until they were alone. So he hugged her back.

The figure standing in the doorway of the adjoining classroom felt the fire blazing in her cheeks.

"_This_ is going to be a problem." Sakuya muttered under her breath.

* * *

-_gasp_- What is going to happen next?? Hehe... I'll have fun writing the next chapter .

I'm glad this one was a bit longer than the previous chapters. It makes me happy. Really it does. xD

So hopefully I will see you in chapter 7!

Paapuru-Chan


	7. Stolen Kisses

o.O Geez this chapter took for-freaking-ever for me to write! But like I said before, it was fun! . Um, yes, well the beginning, in my opinion, is lame, but just forgive me. I was tired and it was a school night when I started the chapter. But now it's all good cuz Turkey Break is almost here!!! (Thanksgiving) I am SO happy I have hardly any school next week. That's what kept me from working on this- all the stupid homework those teachers have been throwing at me. I'm sure you will notice that Sakuya's personality may appear a bit, er, different in this story, but I also like to think of this story as a "what if" type situation. I'm sure that, given time, another side of Sakuya would have eventually appeared in the show if there were more episodes... or not. It is a happy-go-lucky show after all xD. Anyhoo, I'm proud that this is actually a fairly long-ish chapter. Oh yeah and my cousin recently read this and I was like "What do you think of the story so far?" and she's just like "It's very... _interesting_." Dx

Bah. Whatever. If you are my cousing reading this (you know who you are!!!) then just review already!

Disclaimer: -whistles- What? What do you want from me?! The disclaimer is on the first page!!! )x

Chapter 7!!!

* * *

"What? So, that's it, huh?" 

"I think so. Although I suspect there may be more going on."

"Hm. I suppose I'll get back to you when I find any- WHOA!!!"

**-SPLAT-**

There was a definite boom ringing through the house.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" Wataru was blushing profusely as he tried to get into a sitting position, but failed.

"Uh, Beloved Brother-" the girl beneath him gasped, the wind knocked out of her by the weight of her brother's body.

'_Why me?'_ He muttered in his mind.

"Sorry about that. I think I slipped on my textbooks there," he exclaimed as he tried to get up. Again, he failed miserably as the siblings attempted to rise in unison.

"Er, beloved brother, maybe you should get up first." Haruka said as she tried not to stare into her brother's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart…

Before she could react, Wataru finally managed to free himself from the death-grip of the floor.

"Eh… heh.. yeah. My bedroom is kinda messy so I hope you can forgive my clumsiness. "Oh yeah, you alright?" The boy hastily stammered before he realized that his sister had broken the fall for him.

'_Man, I'm such an idiot.'_ Wataru sighed.

The purple-haired girl quickly rose and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes. Then she giggled slightly. This made Wataru blush from sheer embarrassment. Was she making fun of him? Well, who could blame her? This stuff was always happening to him and this time was really no different.

Desperate to take his mind off the subject, Wataru cleared his throat.

"About what we were discussing earlier… like I said, if anything else happens then I'll let you know."

Haruka's giggling subsided and her face now showed a more serious expression.

"Thank you for talking to me like this, Beloved Brother. I.. really felt bad about what Sakuya had told me, but of course nothing she says could stop me from caring about you!"

Wataru felt a sensation running through his head. He suddenly felt the urge to make her understand how important she was to him. He placed both hands on the quiet girl's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"You're right," he said gently, "you don't have to listen to Sakuya. Of course I respect and love her as my dear sister, but she hasn't the right to boss anyone around. I, uh, just wanted to let you know that."

Haruka nodded and smiled.

"I understand, Beloved Brother." She then bowed slightly before heading out the bedroom door. No goodbyes were needed as Haruka had planned to leave her brother to his studies some many minutes ago- before Wataru's clumsiness took over, that is.

* * *

She popped another breath mint into her mouth and looked into her mirror. 

"Hmph. This'll show her." Sakuya gazed at her reflection blankly, then sighed.

"Oh, I can't do this! What kind of a person am I turning into anyway?" She had now resorted to talking to herself.

"Well, duh. Probably because you saw Haruka making advances on _your_ Dear Brother the other night." The reflection stated, matter-of-factly.

"But this can't be the answer, can it? I don't want to be the kind of girl that plots and schemes over something.. _petty_."

"Dear brother is petty, now? I'd say that this is just the prevention of any more personal relationships between Dear Brother and any _other girl_." The reflection jeered.

"_Pfft. _You don't say.."

'_Argh!'_ Sakuya mentally cursed herself. _'I've never been so confused about this up until now.'_

"Fine. I'll do it. But only to protect Dear Brother and our happy days together in the future!!!" She announced triumphantly to, well, no one in particular.

* * *

"Eh.. uh, Sakuya, as interested as I am in strawberry-flavored cosmetics, I really _don't_ want a taste…" 

"Shh…" She put a finger to her brother's lips.

Wataru felt claustrophobic. He felt like his room was caving in on the two of them, not allowing any chance to escape.

She kept coming closer. Darn it, why was she coming closer still? The boy felt his heart in his throat. But he couldn't swallow. In fact, he couldn't breathe. The strawberry-flavored lips that smashed into his were the cause.

'_What the- **AAAGGHH!!!! **Sakuya.. **the heck**.." _Wataru thought wildly, trying to get air.

She stopped suddenly, out of breath. Then she closed her eyes, those mischievous eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately again.

"**MPHH!!** Sa-" he gasped, sweat-dropping, "I'm begging you, stop!"

Finally she released him. Then, much to his utter amazement, she giggled.

"Oh wow, Dear Brother! I.. I don't know what to say! Wow, I'm completely speechless!" Sakuya babbled.

"Eh? _You're_ speechless? I mean.. I don't know.. you just KISSED ME!"

She stared at him.

"Well, is it that big of a deal? I'm your sister after all. Isn't that what sisters do?

'_Um… NO!"_ His mind was practically screaming.

The ginger-haired girl sighed.

"Well, Dear Brother, now you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from anyone who dares to show their affections for you!"

The boy felt dizzy. What was wrong with his family? Everything was perfectly normal a couple of days ago and now… his sisters seemed to be... _changing_.

'_God, girls really ARE hard to understand.'_ Wataru thought. _'But whatever happened to the Sakuya who we all know and love?'_

"Look... I really just need some time alone, okay Sakuya?" He opened the door.

The girl looked hurt at the gesture.

"Just what are you trying to tell me, Dear Brother? Am I not good enough for you? Not smart enough? Pretty?!"

He gazed warily at his sister before responding.

"It's nothing like that. This is all really.. weird. Call me crazy, but I think that there was more meaning to that.. _display of affection_.. than you let on. But, I'm sorry.. I kind of need some time by myself.

This time Sakuya followed the suggestion and walked numbly toward the door. Pigtails seeming to droop, she looked back at him.

"You really _don't_ love me in that kind of way, do you.." Her eyes stung.

Wataru couldn't say anything as he watched Sakuya run down the hallway and into her own room, the door slammed shut.

He felt sorry for the poor girl who he, unfortunately, had to admit, was a good kisser.

* * *

"Don't worry. Someday you'll grow big and tall and feel warm in the sunshine!" Kaho wore a pretty sunny expression herself as she watered the forget-me-nots that sat on her windowsill. She hummed to herself for a few minutes before stashing the watering can under her bed. The perfect spot. Then she heard some faint noises. Crying? She crept to the wall that seemed closest to the source of the noise and gasped. Sakuya's room! 

Being the kind-hearted girl that she is, Kaho briskly walked out into the hallway and approached the room next door.

"Um, Sakuya, you okay? Sa-ku-ya!" She knocked loudly on the heavy woken door. When opened, a red-eyed Sakuya sniffed loudly and stared at her younger sister.

"Do you need something, Kaho?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. I, uh, kind of heard you crying from my room, so…"

"Well, I'm fine, but thanks." The older girl was about the shut the door when she noticed the other two figures staring at her.

"Sakuya! You're crying! Now _this_ is definitely going to be a tough mystery to solve!" Yotsuba thrust her huge magnifying glass into the older girl's face.

"Er, Yotsuba, it's okay! I'm fine, really!" She sweat-dropped, her tears practically vanished.

"If you're sure you're alright," another voice sounded, "then we'll leave you be."

The ginger-haired girl tensed. All this had happened because of _her_. This was the reason why Dear Brother had pushed her away. He liked someone else.

"I'm great. Super, even. In fact I suppose I'll just go back inside my room and never come out again." A sarcastic Sakuya replied.

Obviously, Yotsuba, Kaho, and Haruka were not convinced.

"Please, Sakuya, it's quite obvious that something is bothering you." Yotsuba's crisp British accent chimed in, feeling that every second spent made this case harder to crack.

"Hmph. Or someone." Came the older girl's curt reply.

Something clicked in Haruka's head. She could see where this was heading.

"Sakuya," she began slowly, not wanting to set off the ticking time bomb that was her sister, "I hope that you're not still angry with me. If that's what this is about, then I don't see why-"

**-SLAP!-**

"Well what do you expect?! Do you think that I would just sit around and watch _you_ take Dear Brother for yourself? Well?!"

Haruka stood back, wide-eyed, shocked, and hurt, both physically and emotionally. She felt a sharp burning sensation in her cheek where she had been hit.

Yotsuba and Kaho just gaped at the pair, with no clue as to what could have caused this event in the first place.

The tears were welling up fast in Sakuya's eyes.

"It's-it's.. just.. your… fault!" She choked out, falling to her knees. Now she felt sorry for herself and ashamed of the sudden aggression towards her sister.

_'God, may you punish me forever… I feel horrible for all this trouble I've caused.'_

She glanced back at Haruka, who now actually appeared pretty calm while she held a hand to her reddened cheek.

"Why.. are.. you.. two.. hand-hitting?"

_Hand-hitting?_

The four girls threw each other quizzical looks before noticing the little girl in the frilly dress, licking a swirly lollipop behind Kaho.

"Aria?" The sisters exclaimed in unison.

"You two…" she pointed a finger at the two oldest girls, "were hand-hitting.. just.. now." She tilted her head and continued to eat her lollipop. Suddenly, she called out.

"Mon Frere! Mon Frere.. come.. quickly!"

A muffled voice could be heard a few door down the hallway.

"Huh? Aria, that you? I'm coming!"

The chestnut haired boy appeared before the five girls crowding the hallway.

"Er, Aria? So what's going- whoa!" He finally caught sight of the sniffling Sakuya, the apparent blow taken to Haruka's face, the confused expressions of Kaho and Yotsuba, and the small French girl standing in the middle of them. Again she pointed to the two eldest sisters.

"Those two.. were.. hand-hitting, Mon Frere." She said simply.

"What? They did what?" Eyes wide, Wataru looked at Kaho and Yotsuba for an explanation, but they only shook their heads. Then he turned to Sakuya and Haruka with a wary expression. He sighed.

"Haruka, Sakuya, you guys should come with me." Wataru said, gesturing towards his room. He then eyed the three remaining siblings.

"You guys, uh, should just act like _whatever you just saw_ never happened, okay? It's for the best." He offered them a sympathetic smile while urging the purple and ginger-haired girls to follow him.

"Well, if Brother Dearest says so, then I will postpone my investigation for now." Yotsuba commented, chuckling. As she turned to run down the stairs, for God knows _what_ reason, the two younger girls also went their separate ways.

"Now," Wataru said, focusing his attention on the situation at hand- namely, his two sisters, "we have a _long_ talk ahead of us."

* * *

Ahh. It feels good to have written the entire chapter. Perhaps there were more intersting things happening in this chapter than in previous ones? Dunno. It's all up to the readers, really. Well, ttfn and see you in chapter 8!! 

Paapuru-Chan


	8. Sleepover

Hello!! Chapter 8 at last. I'm happy. Actually I'm listening to my overly-happy Sister Princess soundtrack with all the sisters singing their hearts out to their dear brother. Anyway, there's a part in here that doesn't have too much to do with the story, but oh well. Don't yell at me if you think it's weird. I was bored. -clears throat-

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNSISTERPRINCESSOKAYAREYOUHAPPYNOWTHATSGOODITHOUGHTSO. -clears throat again- Was I yelling? I mean, I do not own Sister Princess, okay?

Chapter 8!

* * *

A bird was chirping outside, perched on a cherry tree. The Welcome House was peaceful, for once, and sat quietly in the morning mist. At 6:00 everyone was still asleep- or so it seemed. 

"Yeeiiiihhh!!! I gotta find my homework so I can finish it in time for school tomorrow! I gotta find it now!" Mama screamed/whispered. After loafing around the day before, she had completely forgotten that a crapload of homework had been assigned over the weekend. Suddenly, the redhead heard a familiar sound.

"MOO."

"Ug. Him again." Mami frowned as she bounced across to the room to her little computer. Annoyed, she quickly scanned the email and read it aloud to herself.

"Hey Mami, don't forget the reason why you're living with Wataru Minakami! Just remember your role. Oh and reply back soon if anything new comes up. Over and out."

"Over and out?" She snorted. "That idiot!" She couldn't control herself. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

* * *

Gasping, the young girl jolted up from her bed, wondering what had woken her from her wonderful dream. Reaching for her glasses, she listened to the incredibly insane-sounding laughter coming from a room a few doors down from hers. 

"It sounds like Mami." Marie mused to herself, still thinking about her most recent dream…

"Aeeeiiiii!!!" A scream came from down the hall. Marie slowly got out of bed and slipped into her robe and slippers. Michael was still snoring away on the floor, oblivious to it all.

"Oh, why must there be such a commotion this early in the morning?" Marie sighed before opening her door. "Eh? What's going on?"

"A witch! In my dream! I was playing with Mr. Teddy Bear and all of a sudden an evil witch came and started laughing and cast a spell on Mr. Teddy Bear and… and…" Hinako's eyes started watering as she buried herself in Mamoru's arms.

"There there," Mamoru stroked the little girl's hair gently, "I see you were woken up by Mami too." She noticed the girl in the pink fuzzy slippers and looked up. "Morning Marie. Mami sure is loud, isn't she?" The raven-haired girl only laughed.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

Wataru's room, which was the furthest away from Mami's room, was exceptionally quiet, aside from the faint snoring.

-BEEP BEEP-

"Huh.." Wataru groggily opened one eye. The pink laptop in front of him lit up. "Ouch!" He felt his back and neck crack. '_Mental note- never fall asleep in the desk chair again._' He sighed. But what could he do? His bed and most of the floor space was already occupied.

-BEEP BEEP- -BEEP BEEP-

Attention back to the computer, the boy clicked the 'new messages' button. Then he heard a soft moaning sound.

"Dear…Brother…love…you…" Wataru flushed. Then he sighed. He glanced at the sleeping figure of Sakuya in his bed, curled up in the sheets. Wataru, again, turned back to the laptop and read the email.

"Hey Wataru, so how are you doing? Those sisters of yours giving you a hard time? Just kidding. I haven't heard from you in a while and it's too back you're not here in Tokyo with me. Oh well, I hope to hear from you soon. Akio."

"Oh that's right! I never got the chance to write to Akio because I had left with Karen the other night." Not wanting the computer to wake up anyone else, Wataru shut off the power and rose from his uncomfortable sleeping place.

"Beloved…Brother…love…you…" Wataru jumped. He glanced at Haruka, who was wrapped in the blankets she had laid on the floor the previous night.

"It can't.. be true." Wataru muttered and sweat-dropped. Honestly. '_So they both talk in their sleep, huh?_'' He stared at the two girls resting peacefully during the early morning hours. Normally Sakuya and Haruka, being the elder sisters, were usually the first ones up this early. The boy gazed out his window and saw the sun slowly peeking its head above the horizon. He then reflected on the previous night's conversation between the three siblings. He remembered how Sakuya had broke down crying in front of them both, saying how hurt and confused she felt about the whole situation. He also remembered how Haruka had defended herself when Sakuya had thrown accusations at her. The girls' voices rang loud and clear in his mind…

_"You came onto Dear Brother, didn't you! Please, Haruka, just tell me the truth!"_

"_No, Sakuya! I did not do anything like that! You're jumping to conclusions because… I mean, I would never…"_

"_But.. but I saw you two… and when I was with Dear Brother," she looked straight at him, "he didn't want me to…"_

"_But Sakuya, we are both Beloved Brother's sisters," she said as if Wataru weren't standing right there with them. "We both know that it's.. not right to do this to him." Haruka had looked like she might break down, as well, as she made her statement. "Because, Sakuya, since we are all related, we should not even be arguing about this kind of thing."_

"_I- I know that… Of course, Haruka, you're right because we," she sniffed, "really are related to Dear Brother. I suppose that morally, this just isn't right. Oh, all this excitement is making me so tired…"_ And when Wataru had noticed that it was past midnight, he didn't quite have the heart to kick them out. Needless to say, it was he who fell asleep first, so he really couldn't have protested even if he wanted to.

'_But they are getting along a bit better now, right?'_ Wataru smiled to himself. Even the previous night, Haruka had insisted that she would sleep on the floor, since it was practically the same as her traditional Japanese bed, leaving Wataru's bed to Sakuya. Wataru, not wanting to invade their privacy, dozed off in his chair, that offending chair which had left him with a sore neck this morning.

"Unn…where am I…Dear Brother?" Wataru jumped at Sakuya's voice. She yawned and stretched before pulling the blankets around her body. "Dear Brother," Sakuya started as she patted the open space next to her. "Why did you sleep in that uncomfortable chair? There was plenty of room _here_."

"Huh?! S- Sakuya! But-" The boy flushed tomato-red. Sakuya just giggled.

"Oh, silly, I was kidding! Really, Dear Brother," she smiled, "you shouldn't take things so seriously, you know?" But Wataru's face was still red.

_'Kidding? I hope so.'_

"Is it morning.. already?" The girl on the floor sat up and stretched. Haruka then looked in surprise at the unfamiliar surroundings before her eyes rested on Wataru. "Oh, um, good morning."

"Yeah, you too." The boy smiled awkwardly. All this was definitely weird for him. Unfortunately, it was something he would probably have to get used to.

* * *

"Oh boy. At six in the morning I finally recover my homework that's due tomorrow only to find that I don't have a clue on how to do it!" Mami sighed. Stupid homework. She was always having trouble with finishing things on time. "Oh well. I may have turned down his offer before but I guess I should ask Bud for help this time." On the way to Wataru's room she passed by Hinako, who gave her a strange look. "What?" Mami asked impatiently, wondering if there was something stuck to her face. 

"Nothing!" Hinako gasped before running off. Mami stared after the little girl who was running in the opposite direction down the hallway.

"Huh? Wonder what that was all abo-OOF!!" Somehow she hadn't remembered that there were walls at the ends of hallways. "Well.. _OW!"_ Mami rubbed her nose, now red and probably swelling, and made her way to Wataru's room. With one free hand, the redhead knocked on the door. "Bud! You in there? I, uh, need some help with my homework if you have the time!" There was a shuffling noise on the other side.

"Mami? The door is unlocked." The girl rubbed her nose one last time before opening the door.

"Whoa!! Bud, you have a party in here last night?" An inquisitive Mami smirked at the scene before her. Sakuya had just gotten out of Wataru's bed, only wearing a small baby blue tank top and white 'girl boxers.' Haruka had also gotten out of her traditional-style bed and, to Mami and Wataru's amazement, wore the same thing, only with a tight white tank top instead of blue. The boy gaped at the two oldest sisters, not really wanting to see the sight before him. The girls, half dressed, made his face hurt from blushing so much. God, were they trying to give him a heart attack?! Suddenly he remembered his guest, who was still standing in the doorway with a notebook under one arm and another over her mouth.

"Right! Mami," he sweat-dropped, "you wanted help with your homework, right?" But the redhead showed an evil grin as she tried to put two and two together.

"Geez Bud! Just what _have_ you guys been doing in here? Sakuya, you were in his bed? And Haruka, you, who would usually wear some sort of kimono to bed, are half naked! Like Sakuya!" Her grin became wider. Wataru was sure his face would turn red permanently pretty soon.

"Uh, Mami, you don't under-"

"I mean, I'm surprised at you girls. Especially Haruka, because you guys are like, sleeping in your underwear, and you're in Bud's room!" Mami began to laugh _really_ loud. Wataru had an idea of what else she was going to say, but couldn't stop her in time. Mami couldn't control herself and clutched her stomach from her insane cackling. The ability to think logically had left her.

"Wowee, Bud! It must have been HOT HOT HOT in here last night!!! And _do tell_, did you three have lots of fun?!" The three siblings, who were now very red in the face and utterly humiliated, yelled at the faux sister in unison.

**"NOOOOO!!!"**

* * *

"Wow Mami is sure acting weird today, isn't she?" RinRin eyed the smirking redhead across the table who kept chuckling to herself whenever she stole a glance at Wataru. 

"I guess so," came Mamoru's reply as she bit into her éclair. On the other side of the table, the older boy was shuddering visibly.

'_I still can't believe she said that to us this morning, and still won't believe that nothing happened last night.'_ Wataru knew that Mami was open about certain things, but this, this was just _creepy_. But on the bright side, at least things were better between Sakuya and Haruka. They must've understood how pointless the argument was, because in the end they faced the realization that they were blood-related to Wataru, being his sisters and all. In fact, it seemed that for the most part, everything was back to normal- if that's what you'd want to call it. He looked up. Mami was still watching him.

"It can't be true…" Wataru couldn't help but mutter to himself under his breath. The redhead smirked again.

"Oh but on the contrary, Bud, it really _can_ be true. Hehe."

* * *

Yay! Next chapter will probably be the last. To tell the truth, this story kind of changed direction from when it first started, which was a while ago. But that's alright, because I think the story is okay, being the first fanfic I've ever written and all. See you next time! 

Paapuru-Chan


	9. Life Goes On

Hello everybody. sheepish grin Well, I wrote most of this chapter a long time ago, but never finished it. The ending just came to me tonight and I hope that it will suffice, as my writing skills have hopefully grown since I last posted for this fic. I apologize for the long delay. Please, read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Princess.

Thank you to all who have reviewed. I could not have made it to this point in the story without you. I hope to continue writing in the future, so I thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read this. :)

* * *

Wataru could easily smell the scent of the sugar-ginger tea wafting through the air.

"This herbal tea will help you to relax, Beloved Brother. It's a common remedy in Japan that soothes you to sleep."

"Oh, yes I've heard of it." Wataru sipped the piping-hot liquid that Haruka offered him. It tasted sweet. Almost too sweet. "Thanks, it's just what I needed," the boy smiled. Haruka just blushed.

"It's no problem at all! You know I just like taking care of you, making sure that you are all right."

"Again, thanks," Wataru smiled, his eyelids beginning to droop. He really needed to be careful when drinking this stuff.

"Hm.. Beloved Brother…" Haruka started as she put down her tea and sat next to her brother on his bed. "I'm really sorry about what Sakuya and I have been putting you through," she sighed. "I just feel, you know, guilty… that we had never considered your feelings about the situation.

"Haruka.." Wataru almost blushed as the girl continued.

"I just…I mean, all of us have only recently become a family in the past year, so some of us can't stop caring about you in this way, a love that is beyond that of brother and sister." Her hand traveled to his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

"B-but Haruka, uh, I know that _you_ know that since we are brother and sister, and that Sakuya is also my sister…"

The purple-haired girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Of course, Beloved Brother."

* * *

"SEE? I knew you'd love it, Dear Brother!" Sakuya's eyes sparkled. "It's my specially-made rose tea! It helps to relax the body and soothe the soul, prepared lovingly by yours truly!!" The ginger-haired girl giggled.

"Ahh… I see," Wataru blinked. He felt the sudden sensation of déjà vu. Glancing at his wristwatch, he yawned. _It's past eleven… If the point of drinking this tea is to make to fall asleep, well, I think it'd be wise to turn in now…_

"Anyway, Dear Brother, I've been thinking," she smiled sympathetically. "I hope that Haruka and I didn't bother you too much with our- ah! Dear Brother?!"

"Mmmmphh.." Wataru fell onto his bed like a log.

"Ah! Uh, Dear Brother, can you hear me? Are you okay?!" The sister was frantically waving her hands in front of her brother's face.

"…"

"Hm, I guess that tea came out better than I thought it would," Sakuya stared at the boy, amused. "Well, I'll just let you rest then." Pausing, the girl looked up at the window for a moment before resting her eyes on her brother. "Goodnight, Dear Brother." Smiling, she spun on her heels and turned off the light, whistling a happy tune to herself the entire way down the hall.

* * *

For the time being, a pause in the whirlwinds of time, like a bubble protecting its precious contents from a threatening ocean, came to be over the Welcome House, along with, it seemed, the whole of the island itself. Love comes and it also goes, but not always for the worst.

As the moon rose higher into the sky in all of its radiance, the darkness outside did not seem quite so threatening. One by one, lights across the town went out, creating a blanket of obscurity to be played upon by the moon goddess' iridescent beams.

The girls in the Welcome House experienced cheerful thoughts as they settled in for the night. Morning would soon come. The troubles of the past weeks would continue to linger, but so would the determination that would drive them forward - onward in life towards more hugs and more tears, and also a greater appreciation for the time they have been able to spend together. Haruka may still see her brother as someone closer. Sakuya may feel the same way. Or perhaps they will grow to seek more in life, to experience the vast number of possibilities that their brother may or may not be a part of. Time will tell, but whatever they choose, they cannot be wholly blamed for their decisions.

After all, we are only human.

* * *


End file.
